Days In The Life Of A GraveRobber
by Sqwarrior Empress
Summary: My first FanFiction! A bunch of possibly loosely connected one-shots about GraveRobber and some random days he might of had. Really this is kind of practice for me so I can write better as GraveRobber later.RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. I really was just bored and wanted to write about GraveRobber. Enough said. Don't worry though! I'll be posting stories with an actual plot soon enough! -****-Empress**

* * *

A young man strolled through the Grave Yard. His face was pale and his hair was unkempt, filled with knots of all colors. A ragged, cream colored dress shirt, jeans, and multi-colored trench coat adorned his tall, slightly imposing body. At his side was a bag, faintly glowing and clinking with Zydrate vials. Yes, he was a grave-robber. Aptly named GraveRobber.

Perpetually smirking, GraveRobber sauntered through the Grave Yard, searching for an older grave. It was common Z-Peddler knowledge that Zydrate only got better and more concentrated as the years went by- much like cheese or wine. So, be that as it may, GraveRobber spent a little extra time searching for bodies at the very least a year old. Unless, of course, the Zydrate's sub-market economy dropped and ZAddicts started buying the cheap stuff. Either way, the pale figure would always have customers.

Suddenly, a twig snapped nearby. GraveRobber ducked behind a tombstone and peeked over the edge. In the darkness, a menacing figure could be made out.

GraveRobber's deep charming voice whispered to himself, **"Someone is approaching." **

The figure suddenly grabbed another figure, more small and scared looking, from the shadows. The moon slid out from behind the clouds and illuminated the first figure cutting the throat and heart out of the second figure's body with a scalpel.

Afraid of being seen, GraveRobber ducked down out of sight. **"It's a RepoMan, collecting!" **Curious, the young, singing, vagrant looked over at the RepoMan again. As if sensing the grave-robber's presence, the RepoMan started towards the Grave Yard with great strides.

Mind racing, GraveRobber looked around. **"There is no time, I must hide where he won't think to look!" **

His eyes searched for a suitable spot to hide from the rapidly approaching RepoMan and his deadly sharp scalpel. GraveRobber smirked as he brilliantly thought of the perfect and slightly ironic place to hide.

Staying out of sight, GraveRobber scurried over to the nearest tomb. He moved aside the stone lid and peered at the recently dead female lying in the coffin.

He chuckled, **"Excuse me, sleeping lady. Could you use a bunky?" **

The drug-dealer stole a quick glance over his shoulder, and saw the RepoMan nearing. Hurriedly GraveRobber climbed into the tomb. **"There is no time! I must hide where he won't think to look!" **

With some difficulty, he managed to pull the stone lid over most of the way, leaving a bit of room to pull it open once the RepoMan had left.

Unfortunately, GraveRobber was forced to get a liver transplant a couple years ago. He was living on the streets at the time, so he of course had no job and no money to give the greedy biotech company, which was why he had started grave-robbing. Though acquiring that skill turned out to be pointless for paying off his debts. All his money had gone into food and clothing, so by the time he _did _have the money he was already 90 days delinquent and due for Repossession. Though GraveRobber, unlike most, had the cunning and luck to avoid the RepoMan for years. (A part of the reason why he has a bit of an ego.)

The RepoMan's footsteps drew nearer and GraveRobber's heart beat quickened. Even though GeneCo had probably erased him from the system by now, he was paranoid about being Repossessed. He heard the RepoMan's heavy boots draw closer and closer until they stood right next to the stone tomb. With bated breath and a pounding heart, GraveRobber willed the organ-taking man away.

As silly and slightly fairy-tale like as it sounds, the hidden GraveRobber listened as the RepoMan disappeared out of the Grave Yard and into the night. He pushed the tomb's, heavy lid aside and stepped out onto the dark soil, stretching.

GraveRobber looked around the familiar Grave Yard. He smiled a pleasant smile and slid a spindly needle out of his satchel. Whistling merrily, he extracted the Zydrate from the cadaver he had 'bunked' with. Smirking at the successful hit of Z harvested, GraveRobber stuck the needle's tip into a vial and pushed down on the plunger, squirting the Zydrate into the infamous little glass vial. GraveRobber chuckled. **"Zydrate comes in a little glass vial.**" He stashed the vial in his satchel and continued on with the rest of his business night, pushing the superfluous encounter with the RepoMan to the back of his mind. No need to trouble his clients with that nonsense.


End file.
